


Stiles' Getaway

by jujukittychick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Stiles has a place to get away from the world and just relax.
Kudos: 32
Collections: 1 Million Words' Weekend Challenge





	Stiles' Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> for @FLIPFLOP_DIVA’s weekend challenge at LJ’s 1_million_words. Prompt was Toddler Book Titles and I got The Napping House which I know nothing about other than the title

Stiles tiredly walked up the sidewalk towards the little house tucked back behind the new Hale pack house. The little building really wasn’t much bigger than a shed, tucked back in a little clearing in the trees and surrounded by beds of healing herbs and regular decorative flowers that he just thought were pretty.

Unlocking the front door, he smiled as he entered and saw rainbows scattered all over the small space from the sunlight spilling in through the windows and hitting the myriad crystals scattered around. Closing the door behind him, he moved through the room, fingers trailing over stacks of books both magical and mundane, the stone wolf bust he’d found at a yard sale that the others had rolled their eyes at but he’d fallen in love with. The walls and floors were left their natural wood grain, and there was only a single electric lamp for the days it was too overcast to see without it. Shelves lined the walls, filled with his books and souvenirs from various trips and adventures.

In pride of place though was a big daybed, piled high with pillows and blankets in the softest fabrics he could find. And as he kicked off his shoes and climbed onto it, wiggling down into his comfy little nest, surrounded by his things - his memories of good times and bad, things that brought him joy, things that engaged his senses and still left him feeling peaceful. This was his place away from all the stress of the world. This was his refuge where nobody would come to bother him unless it was a genuine emergency. This was his place to relax, and, pulling the stuffed wolf that he loved against his chest and wiggling further into his pillows, it was the best place for a nap.


End file.
